


My Girlfriend is Armageddon

by DecepticonDrone



Series: My Girlfriend is Armageddon [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Armageddon, Comfort Food, Creation Myth, Dating, Deities, F/M, Foodie, Gluttony, High School, Multiple Universes Colliding, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecepticonDrone/pseuds/DecepticonDrone
Summary: Creation creates the universe and Endis ends it.However, this new universe manages to grab the deity's attention and stops her from completing the cycle on schedule.Can Creation handle the wait while maintaining a happy relationship with his apocalyptic lover? Or will he crack under the weight of his own desires to start the world anew?





	My Girlfriend is Armageddon

Greetings. I am Creation. 

 

You’ve probably heard of me by another name before. Humankind has always come up with interesting things to refer to me as before. God and The Big Bang being the two most simple titles your kind have given me. 

 

So as you can probably guess, I created everything. All the planets and stars. All the species that roam freely on your home planet. All the life both here and elsewhere. It’s all here because I formed it with my own two hands. 

 

The common questions I’ve seen many a human ask of me over the eras is,” Why were we created?” That answer is rather complex, so I’ll try and simplify it for you. 

 

As a immortal being predestined to have the uncontrollable urge to create, I started creating. Your universe is not the first one. In fact it’s so far from it that I’ve lost count of how many universes there have been. 

 

As I created my first world, I noticed that some of my stars and planets would suddenly disappear. That’s when I met her. Endis. She is the destruction to my creations. She is the end of everything and devours my creations with great pleasure. 

 

Many would assume that if I am to be the embodiment of creativity and she destruction, that we are fierce adversaries. That’s extremely far from the truth.

 

We were the only two beings around with a mutual understanding of the universe. I had been so lonely for so long that I welcomed her presence. I didn’t care that she ate some of my creations. After all, she had apologized and explained her predicament to me. We got to know each other over the first hundred universes I created and she ended. We became something more. Something romantic. I was happy to have companionship and so was she. She was happy to not feel the pains of starvation and I was happy that her feasting left me with a new blank canvas to work with. 

 

Her origins are something she’d like to keep private, so I’ll honor her wish by not speaking of that particular topic. However, I will explain her predicament as simply as I can. 

 

In short; my girlfriend is armageddon...

 

 

You may be asking yourself now,” If she’s armageddon then why aren’t we all dead yet? Why aren’t we devoured like the other things you made?” There is a fairly odd reason for that actually.

 

Endis rarely ever leaves the vacuum of space to see my creations. I on the other hand usually have brief visits with them. Visiting what you humans call the dinosaurs was a bad idea. In my excitement I struck the planet so fiercely that it caused their extinction. In this current universe, Endis found something that had never occurred before in any of my creations. You humans can also create. 

 

You humans created some certain things that Endis finds...intriguing. With my creations that lead up to you, many were plant based. The process you call photosynthesis was how my first creations all ate. You however, have created your own food. 

 

Endis was going to eat your planet about 7 years ago, but when she dropped down here to take a quick peak at what she was going to be eating she quickly changed her mind. She discovered the food you humans created and instantly grew infatuated with it. She took on a human form and had been on earth with me ever since. Your culinary delights are what kept your planet from ending. 

 

While I feel the urge to begin creating again, I’ll let Endis enjoy her time here until her hunger can no longer be sated by tiny mortal snacks alone. I’ll create tiny things for her, so maybe the itch to create a whole new universe won’t be so unbearable. 

 

Endis recently discovered a thing you humans call high school, so we’ll see what comes of that.


End file.
